Et elle partit en souriant
by Linahey6
Summary: Une nouvelle élève entre en 6ème année à Poudlard, tout comme les maraudeurs. Ceux-ci intrigués par le mystère autour de le jeune fille joueront les sherlock afin d'élucider tout ça..de l'aventure,de la magie, et de l'amouuuur, enfin bref vous ve
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de cette fan fic tels que james potter , Sirius Lily et compagnie appartiennent bien sûr à Dame JKR, personne ne pouvant se donner les droits de posséder de tels trésors....

**Notes-de-l'auteur-dont-on-n'en-a-pas vraiment-à-f-mais-que-bon-vous-lisez-malgré-tout :** Pour ceux et celles qui s'impatienteraient et qui se demandent " 'sont oùùùù James, Sirius et les autres ???????" minute papillon, ils arrivent. L'histoire est en pleine genèse alors probablement, il y aura quelques changements, pour assurer la cohérence de tout ça, mais bon, si changements il ya, ce sera mentionné..

2 /07/04 3ème MAJ ( et dernière j'espère) : Christophe mon beta-reader en chef, m'aide à bosser un peu tous ça, reprendre quelques expressions, d'autres synonymes etc....et j'avoue qu'il est très doué pour ça, merki Chris ! donc voilà pourquoi il y a encore et toujours d'autres mises à jour, mais dans l'historie en général, il n'y a pas grand changement par rapport à la 1ere édition, si ce n'est la description du médaillon.

20/10/04 : 100000eme MAJ : oui bon quelques retapages vite fait, quelques faiutes apr ci apr d'hab quoi...

En attendant, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Evelyn se retourna une dernière fois, figée. C'était fini, elle était seule désormais.  
  
Seule face à Lui.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, d'être triste, de se morfondre. Elle se remit à courir, le plus vite possible dans les bois. Les branches toujours plus nombreuses lui écorchaient les bras, les jambes, lui griffaient le visage. Elle ne les remarquait même pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, « fuir ». Autour d'elle, tout se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Trébuchant, tombant et se relevant, elle parvint enfin à la lisière du bois, découvrant la ville. C'est là qu'il fallait qu'elle se cache. Au milieu de la masse, personne ne la remarquerait. Reprenant son souffle, elle ralentit le pas et s'arrêta devant une auberge portant l'enseigne « Au chaudron d'or ». Personne ne se soucia de son entrée. Tant mieux se dit-elle, en recouvrant encore plus sa tête de sa capuche.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda une chambre à l'aubergiste. Celui-ci leva vers elle un regard méfiant puis marmonna un « on paye d'avance » des plus aimables. Après avoir encaissé avidement la somme, il lui jeta une clef en maugréant « chambre 22 » et retourna à son journal. Evelyn gravit les marches grinçantes de l'auberge et s'arrêta devant la porte miteuse qui portait le numéro 22. Après avoir verrouillé la porte d'un double Alohomora, elle parti rejoindre Orphée sans même prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires tant la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser où elle était. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible peuplée de cauchemars qui lui semblaient toujours plus réels pour la bonne raison que ces évènements s'étaient bel et bien produits. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait refoulées au fond de son âme refirent surface. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues ne tarissaient pas.  
  
En deux semaines, elle avait perdu toute sa famille, les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. Son père assassiné sous ses yeux, par ce monstre, cette ordure, ce démon nommé Ike Norbu, qui n'avait pas hésité à lancer son Adavra Kedavra. Rien que penser à cet abominable personnage la faisait trembler de fureur, mais très vite, cela se transforma en sanglots de désespoir et d'impuissance. Elle n'avait rien pu faire à ce moment là, tout comme elle n'avait rien pu faire la veille quand ils s'en prirent à son frère Eric dont le hurlement bourdonnait encore à ses oreilles, tout comme maintenant elle ne pouvait rien faire à part se cacher, fuir... Et trouver cet homme, Albus Dumbledore. Eric lui avait hurlé de partir, de s'enfuir, et de chercher Albus Dumbledore pour de l'aide. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être, et comment le trouver, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire.  
  
Une douleur lancinante lui traversait la poitrine. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait le sourire de son frère, plus jamais elle ne pourrait se consoler dans les bras de son père. Plus jamais...Cette douleur se mua en une colère sourde. Il le paierait, ils le paieraient tous ! Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre mais elle se jura qu'elle y arriverait. Elle sécha ses larmes et forte d'une détermination qui n'avait d'égal que sa douleur et son esprit de vengeance, elle se leva et s'habilla. Ce n'était pas en restant cloîtrée là à se morfondre qu'elle atteindrait son but. Il fallait qu'elle trouve cet homme, et elle aviserait plus tard.  
  
La pluie tombait fort dehors, comme pour tenter de laver les horribles crimes commis la veille. Et ce mauvais temps tombait à pic, tout le monde avait sa capuche remontée sur sa tête, elle pouvait donc circuler anonymement dans la ville. Elle craignait que Ike et ses hommes ne soient dans les parages. Certes ils ne connaissaient pas son visage, mais elle tenait de son père ces yeux d'un bleu turquoise troublant, un regard unique assez identifiable. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si fière de cet héritage devait baisser le regard le plus souvent possible afin d'évier qu'on la remarque. Seul Ike était en mesure de l'identifier, il fallait à tout prix éviter de croiser son regard, le regard de cet homme qui avait fait son bonheur et son malheur. Elle refoula aussi vite que possible tous les souvenirs qui la liaient à lui. C'était bien trop douloureux.  
  
Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue : Ike et ses sbires sortaient à ce moment du pub sur la droite. Le plus discrètement possible, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle ne craignait qu'il ne la trahisse, elle leur tourna le dos et fit mine de s'intéresser à la vitrine d'une petite boutique ERIROB, robes en tout genres et pour toutes occasions.  
  
Les 5 hommes titubaient, mis à part Ike, seul qui ne semblait pas avoir fait d'abus de boisson. Il était calme et silencieux, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. A travers la vitrine, Evelyn vit son reflet observer la rue, toujours aux aguets. Aux yeux des autres, il aurait pu paraître presque normal, si ce n'était son regard d'une froideur déstabilisante, effrayante même. Derrière ce masque glacial, ce sang froid à toute épreuve se cachait une cruauté malsaine et ce n'était que lorsque celle-ci ne se manifestait que son regard changeait du tout au tout, devenant un brasier dément, le regard d'un illuminé qui ne s'éteignait que lorsqu'il avait assouvi ses pulsions meurtrières. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, tant la vision de ce monstre la terrorisait.  
  
Il n'avait pas toujours eu cet air glacial. Il avait été son professeur particulier, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il avait à l'époque un regard froid, tout comme son comportement, il était sévère mais la faisait progresser. Peu à peu, elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, à peine quelques années. Et avec le temps il s'adoucissait, il pouvait même être amical parfois. Elle-même s'était éprise de lui, et avait fini par émécher ce mur derrière lequel il se cachait. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Une soirée au bord du lac. Un baiser échangé furtivement...A ce moment là, il n'était plus le mystérieux étranger au regard froid. Elle avait senti quelque chose de plus humain, de vivant dans ces yeux, mais teinté d'une tristesse infinie. Elle su à ce moment qu'elle l'aimait, que chaque fibre de son corps l'aimait et le désirait.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, tout avant basculé. Le lendemain, elle retrouvé son père grièvement blessé, il avait été attaqué par des hommes entièrement vêtus de noir. Ils jugèrent préférable de fuir. Ike avait disparut, laissant planer le doute sur ce qu'il était véritablement venu faire chez eux. Et elle apprit la déchirante vérité lorsqu'elle reconnut ses yeux, parmi ceux des hommes qui les poursuivirent sans relâche pendant six mois. Anéantie, elle dû admettre qu'il était un traître, il n'était pas là pour elle. Lui et ces mystérieux homme voulaient quelque chose. Elle ne découvrit l'objet de leur convoitise que la veille de la mort de son père. Il lui remit une petite pièce sur laquelle était frappée le visage d'une femme d'une grande beauté en lui révélant que c'était un portrait de sa mère, qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle le garde avec elle, à l'intérieur du médaillon qu'elle portait. Elle portait depuis toute petite un médaillon vide, elle avait toujours ignoré pourquoi il ne renfermait rien, mais son père lui avait toujours interdit de s'en séparer. Il n'était pas extraordinaire, du moins le trouvait-elle, simple, en or, il comportait sur le dessus quelques écritures, des runes, qui signifiaient « l'amour est une protection pure et noble, plus il est fort, plus sa puissance en sera accrue ». Elle n'avait vraiment connu le véritable sens de ce proverbe, jusqu'à ce que son père lui donne quelques indices : « Ce médaillon et cette pièce sont une protection ultime que t'a laissé ta mère, garde-les précieusement, et quoiqu'il arrive, ne t'en sépare jamais. Et plus que tout, il ne faut pas qu'ils l'aient en leur possession, tu m'entends, protège le jusqu'au bout. ». Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère et ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle à part son prénom, Alya. Son père lui racontait qu'elle était décédée en lui donnant le jour. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son origine, de sa famille maternelle, tout ce qu'il disait d'elle c'est qu'elle était une femme admirable, magnifique, divine même. La pièce témoignait en effet de sa beauté.  
  
C'était pour ce médaillon qu'Ike était venu chez les Stunlow, se prétendant professeur. Il était sensé repérer le médaillon et surtout la pièce, et s'en emparer, mais il s'aperçut vite que Dan Stunlow, le père d'Evelyn, la gardait secrètement cachée et ne pouvait le tuer avant de savoir où elle était. Elle même en ignorait l'enjeu et surtout l'utilité de ce bijou, mis à part le souvenir de sa mère. Il avait donc du endormir sa confiance, et surtout celle de sa fille, s'était jouée d'elle. Elle avait mit six mois à s'en remettre et même aujourd'hui, en plus de son sentiment de terreur dû à son côté psychopathe comme lorsqu'il tua son père, en plus de la haine qu'elle lui inspirait, il y avait toujours au fond d'elle des vestiges de cet amour meurtri.  
  
Elle rouvrit les yeux, essuya les larmes naissantes, et partit dans la direction opposée, le plus discrètement possible, priant le ciel qu'ils n'aient oublié quelque chose dans le pub et ne soient obligés de rebrousser le chemin. Elle se réfugia dans une confiserie, son père lui avait toujours recommandé de manger du chocolat en cas de fortes émotions, et même si elle avait toujours douté des pouvoirs de la substance forte calorique, elle décida cette fois de s'en remettre aux conseils de son défunt papa, la peur lui étant restée dans le ventre. De nombreuses sortes de chocolat s'offrirent à elle, mais peu désireuse de se voir attribuer de membres supplémentaires ou une peau bleue, même pour deux heures, elle se rabattit sur les Chocogrenouilles. Du moment qu'elle ne les laissait pas filer, il ne lui arriverait pas grand-chose. Une fois sortie, elle se régala à grandes bouchées de cacao. Il avait dit vrai, immédiatement une sensation de bien être se propagea dans tout son corps, une chaleur bienfaisante diffuse qui l'empêchait d'avoir la tremblote. Elle allait jeter l'emballage lorsque son regard se posa sur le nom du vieux sorcier souriant au fond de la boîte : Albus Dumbledore. C'était lui !! C'était l'homme qu'elle devait retrouver. « Célèbre sorcier qui s'illustra notamment lors de son combat contre le mage noir Grindelwald. On lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Actuel directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie.» Ecole de magie ! Voilà ce dont elle aurait besoin ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et elle avait tout le temps de le laisser refroidir pendant qu'elle étudierait pour pouvoir se venger et faire payer Ike pour ses crimes.

* * *

Voili voilou voici mon premier chap, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous viendrez lire la suite, en tous cas si c'est le cas, ça m'encouragera à continuer. ...En attendant, une petite review n'a jamais fait de mal : ) 


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Notes-de-lauteur-dont-on-a-tjs-rien-a-faire-mais-qu'elle-se-plait-à-croire-que-certains-lisent** : Petits changement ds le chap 1, il a été mis à jour, pas grd chose, qq petits trucs au niveau de la description du médaillon, quelsques autres corrigées (oui je me suis dit, quitte à faire quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent, autant me relire..) enfin bref...voila le chap 2!! deux fois plus long que le premier, oui enfin vous attendez pas a avoir 20 pages non plus ( eh ouais y'en a que 4 lol), mais bon je me suis dépêchée et tout et j'ai fait mon possible pour que vous vous embétiez pas trop...Enfin bon, j'arrête le blabla et je vous livre, le ..

* * *

**Chap 2**

* * *

Evelyn entra dans l'office du ministère, qui servait aussi de centre d'informations pratiques. Elle demanda à l'accueil comment elle pouvait joindre le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. La sorcière assise derrière le bureau lui montra une rangée de cheminées, séparées par de petits murets. Elle avait déjà vu son père se servir des cheminées pour parler avec d'autres sorciers, mais vu qu'elle-même ne connaissait que très peu de gens, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en servir. Elle remercia silencieusement mère nature d'avoir doté les humains d'un minimum de bon sens, assez pour mettre les instructions à côté de chaque cheminée en tous cas. Elle saisit une poignée de la poudre grise contenue dans une petite urne, la lança dans l'âtre et prononça « à voix haute et intelligible » Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard. Le feu crépita quelques instants puis apparu dans les flammes, la tête d'un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Le sorcier la dévisagea quelques secondes puis afficha un air surpris. « Mademoiselle Stunlow ??? Etes-vous seule ?? Où est votre père ?? » D'abord abasourdie qu'il la connaisset et qu'il sache qu'il soit arrivée quelque chose à son père, elle répondit : « Ils l'ont eu...Ike Norbu l'a tué » « Votre frère ? » La gorge serrée, elle leva vers lui un regard triste et secoua la tête. « Et qu'est-ce devenu...le...vous savez quoi...Est-il en sécurité ?? » « Quoi ? Vous êtes au courant pour... » « Chut ! Attendez-moi deux minutes!! Sortez de l'office et attendez moi devant. Surtout ne partez pas, quoiqu'il arrive!! » Et il disparut des flammes. Elle obéit sans discuter et sortit de l'office. La rue était vide, seul régnait le martèlement de la pluie qui faisait rage. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre et Dumbledore apparut à ses cotés. Il la regarda de son regard perçant, et lui dit doucement : « Il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmener en lieu sur. » Il dégageait une telle impression de puissance et de sécurité qu'elle le suivit sans se poser de questions. Ils se dirigèrent vers une rue où s'alignaient d'autres cheminées, plus longues cette fois, elles servaient au réseau cheminier que des voyageurs armés de poudre de cheminette s'apprêtaient à emprunter. « Dites POUDLARD clairement, je vous rejoins là bas de suite. » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée d'à côté.

Après les secousses caractéristiques de ce voyage et ses amas de poussière et de suie, elle arriva dans un grand corridor éclairé de nombreux chandeliers. Les portraits dans leur cadre l'observèrent avec intérêt. « Venez avec moi, nous serons mieux pour discuter dans mon bureau ». Elle le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue étrange représentant une sorte de gargouille. Dumbledore prononça ce qui sembla être un mot de passe « baguette au réglisse ». Aussitôt la statue se mit à tourner sur elle-même, découvrant un escalier de pierres. A la suite du sorcier, elle gravit les quelques marches qui les menèrent à un vaste bureau. La pièce était richement décorée, de nombreux globes et autres instruments d'astronomie dont la fonction lui échappait, trônaient majestueusement dans le fond de la pièce. Une quarantaine de portraits endormis ou en grande discussion, étaient disséminés sur tous les murs. Un phoenix perché non loin du bureau la fixa avec insistance au moment où elle mit les pieds dans la pièce.

« Bien », fit le directeur en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil, « Je pense que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions quand à la raison pour laquelle je vous ai emmenée ici. Vous avez dû remarquer que des personnes en voulaient à votre vie, d'où la tragique fin de votre père et de votre frère. Sachez que vous êtes en sécurité ici à Poudlard, c'est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs (hormis Gringotts), sans vouloir paraître présomptueux. Avez vous une question particulière à laquelle vous voudriez que je réponde en premier ? ». Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda :

- Eh bien tout d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Je veux dire, par rapport à ma famille et moi. J'ai tenté de vous retrouver parce que...c'était la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire...C'est Eric qui m'a crié de vous retrouver.

- Je suis un ami de longue date de votre père. Nous nous sommes connus en forêt lorsque tous les deux étions en train de chercher des ingrédients pour une potion. Votre père était un sorcier très doué en potion, il m'a souvent aidé en de diverses occasions, lorsque je n'avais pas le temps de préparer une potion difficile, il parvenait toujours à raccourcir le temps de préparation. Ce jour là, je l'ai sauvé des griffes d'un loup-garou particulièrement agressif. Ce pauvre Dan...Qu'il repose en paix...

Il prit une pause comme pour rendre hommage à la mémoire de son père.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis...17 ans...oui c'est ça, depuis votre naissance...et la disparition de votre mère...Après ça, Dan émit le souhait de partir vivre ailleurs, dans un coin paisible, à l'écart pour que vous puissiez grandir tranquillement en développant les dons hérités de votre mère sans éveiller l'attention des autres.

- Hérités de ma mère...Vous voulez dire que...les pouvoirs de guérisons...c'est elle qui me les a..., balbutia Evelyn, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Bien entendu. Votre père vous a-t-il déjà parlé de l'identité de la femme qui vous mit au monde ? demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non, répondit-elle, et j'avoue que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours cru que c'était une sorcière comme une autre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas c'est-ce pas... ?

- En effet, elle faisait partie du clan des Amaries. Ce sont des enchanteresses très puissantes, dotées de grands pouvoirs de guérison. Toutes d'une beauté merveilleuse, elles vivent en communauté fermée dans des forêts diverses et ne communiquent avec l'extérieur que rarement. Avec le temps, elles ont acquis un statut un peu légendaire. On parle d'immortalité chez ces femmes, du fait qu'elles peuvent vivre plus de 600 ans sans prendre une ride. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de connaître une Amary dans sa vie, comme les hommes leur ayant donné des enfants. Car les lois de la nature exigent qu'elles aient des descendantes et elles sont forcées de porter l'enfant d'un sorcier qu'elles auraient choisi, parfois sans même leur révéler leur véritable identité. Une fois né, l'enfant subira des rituels afin d'en extraire son côté amary et repousser ce qu'elle garde de « normal », hérité de son père, en elle, afin d'en faire une Amary à part entière. En effet, seules les filles sont gardées, les garçons sont abandonnés à leur pères. Les Amaries forment un peuple qui ne fait pas beaucoup dans les sentiments, du fait d'une sensibilité exacerbée, elles évitent de faire preuve de sentiments humains, afin de ne pas en être blessées. Elles captent malgré elles de nombreuses émotions, la détresse, les joies, les peines des autres et en souffrent. Alors elles se ferment, au risque de paraître insensibles, froides mais au moins évitent d'endurer tout ce qui les blesse.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, caressa son phoenix, perdu dans ses pensées, comme méditant sur le sort des Amaries. Puis il reprit :

- « Pour en revenir à votre mère, Alya, elle tomba amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle choisit, Dan. Elle fit tout son pouvoir vivre heureuse avec lui, renoncer à sa place au sein du clan qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté et même son immortalité. Tout ceci elle ne l'obtenu que plus difficilement du fait qu'elle était la fille de la reine du clan, Shakar, et donc la future reine. Ainsi, elle pu finalement vivre heureuse aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait jusqu' à votre naissance, où non préparée à l'accouchement propre aux Amaries, elle succomba.

- Attendez, et Eric dans tout ça ?

-Eric était en fait, votre demi frère, fils lui aussi d'une Amary, qui l'abandonna. Dan n'a jamais eu de chance avec les femmes », dit –il avec amertume. Il fit une pause avant de continuer, lui laissant le temps d'encaisser le choc de toutes ces révélations. « Quoi qu'il en soit, votre mère en partant eut juste la force de mettre dans un médaillon et dont son contenu, tout ce qui restait d'elle d'amary, formant ainsi une protection autour celui le porte. Du fait de son origine amary, le médaillon assure une durée de vie inhabituelle, 200, 300 ans ou plus. C'est pour cette raison que ces hommes sont à sa recherche. Cependant, et ils se sont vite aperçus, les pouvoirs réels, ceux qu'ils voulaient n'agissaient qu'en présence des deux éléments. Le médaillon seul, ne comporte qu'une protection personnelle, faite de l'amour que portait votre mère à l'égard de celui avec qui elle avait choisit de passer le reste de son existence et celui qu'elle aurait voulu vous porter. Et cette protection là, personne ne peut vous la ravir. Bien sûr, elle ne constitue en rien une barrière immuable contre tous les sorts dont vous pourrez être la cible, mais elle peut néanmoins faire échouer, dévier quelques uns lancés dans le seul but de vous détruire.

- Mais...Ike...Il a été mon professeur...enfin je croyais...Je ne sais plus enfin...Il...Il ne voulait pas ce médaillon pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, il n'avait pas de telles ambitions...Vivre aussi longtemps...Ce n'était pas lui...

- Ma chère Evelyn, dans ce monde il y a de nombreux facteurs qui font qu'une personne change du tout au tout, et combien ne font qu'endosser des rôles pour assouvir leurs sombres desseins...Quoiqu'il en soit, n'avez-vous pas reconnu dans leur façon de s'habiller et leur manière d'agir, la marque des Mangemorts ? Seuls eux peuvent avoir une action aussi perfide et acharnée.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est...Vous-Savez-Qui qui veut le médaillon ?

- Exactement, dit il en se levant. Il fit quelques pas à travers la pièce et continua, Tous les moyens sont bons pour monter en puissance, et il n'usera que plus de ses pouvoirs et son influence pour s'en emparer. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous vous cachiez. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dehors.

- Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ??!! Je n'ai nulle part où aller !! Je n'ai plus de famille , JE SUIS SEULE !!!!!!, cria-t-elle de toute la force de son désespoir. « Je suis seule... » Répéta-t-elle au milieu de ses sanglots.

- Non, tu n'es pas seule, dit-il d'une voix douce en posant la main sur son bras. Elle releva la tête au son de ce soudain tutoiement. « Dan était quelqu'un que j'estimais énormément. Je ne peux laisser sa fille dans une telle situation, sans faire insulte à son souvenir. Moi-même, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. Poudlard te souhaite la bienvenue. Tant que j'en serai directeur, ses portes ne seront jamais fermées à quiconque en a besoin.

Ni le regard qu'elle lui adressa, ni aucun mot ne pouvait retranscrire toute la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait. Elle s'était sentie si perdue...Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de ce sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une heure, mais qui lui inspirait une telle confiance, de plus c'était désormais un des seuls liens qui la rattachait à son passé.

- La rentrée est dans deux jours, que dirais-tu d'intégrer, disons, la 6ème année ? Si tu as des problèmes, tes camarades seront là pour t'aider, et puis, ton père a sûrement dû t'enseigner quelques bonnes bases, sans compter que tu aies suivi Ike quelques temps.

Au regard étonné qu'elle lui lança, il répondit avec un sourire :

- Un élève très brillant que cet Ike Norbu », puis il s'assombrit. « Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il ne saurait pas ouvrir les yeux face au danger que représente Voldemort. Mais il faut croire que l'ambition, le pouvoir et les possibilités qui s'offrirent à lui avec la magie noire eurent raison de lui...Vraiment dommage, il aurait fait un auror remarquable. »

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il se tu quelques instants, se rassit et reprit :

- Pour ta propre sécurité, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que, pour ton année scolaire à Poudlard, tu caches ton identité. Changer de nom est inévitable tout comme ton apparence. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus sont beaucoup trop inhabituels. Laisse-moi t'arranger tout ça...Loomorkph Hidache.

Evelyn sentit sa peau se gonfler et de curieuses sensations lui traverser tout le corps. Tout cessa au bout de quelques minutes. Le sorcier d'un air malicieux lui désigna le miroir accroché sur le mur. Elle s'y approcha pour inspecter son nouveau « moi ». La première chose qu'elle vit fut ses yeux. Le bleu turquoise avait fait place à un noir profond. Son visage sans pour avoir complètement changé était cependant différent, elle reconnaissait ses traits, mais ce n'était plus tout à fait elle. Sa longue chevelure rousse était maintenant d'un noir de jais, légèrement bleuté par endroits. Sa peau était un peu plus mate, elle qui avait tellement de mal à prendre le soleil (en fait elle en prenait que les coups de soleils). Elle n'était en général pas mécontente de son physique (fille d'Amary oblige, elle n'était laide dirons-nous, fans d'euphémismes) mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était assez satisfaite de cette transformation, mis à part le fait assez frustrant de ne plus avoir ses yeux de la même couleur.

- Eh bien je crois que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main, déclara Dumbledore d'un air facétieux. Ce sortilège, sans changer vraiment l'apparence de quelqu'un lui permet de passer sans se faire reconnaître, car toutes les personnes qui ont déjà ton visage auront une impression familière mais ne parviendront pas à mettre de nom sur visage, du moins ton vrai nom. Assez sembable à un sort de confusion quand on y pense. Ensuite, quelques questions administratives à régler, ton nom de famille et autres choses. Stunlow est à bannir, que dirais-tu de Benders ? Si les gens se montrent trop curieux sur ton origine, tu devras t'inventer un passé, il faut absolument que tu caches l'histoire du médaillon et de la poursuite fatale avec Ike. Tiens en parlant du médaillon, j'oubliais ! « mashere decarum ».

Le médaillon au lieu des runes, comportait maintenant de nombreux graphismes sans signification particulière.

- Voilà, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es autre. Il en va de ta propre sécurité que tu gardes ce secret, sans quoi Ike et même pire, Voldemort pourraient avoir connaissance de ta présence ici, et en plus de toi-même, tu mettrais tes camarades en danger.

- Je vous remercie vraiment de tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vraiment, vous me sauvez la vie...Mais...Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je veux dire, oui je serais ici à Poudlard pendant toute l'année mais après ? Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, je n'ai plus de chez moi, je n'ai plus de famille et on me recherche pour me tuer !

Elle n'osait pas parler de vengeance avec lui, elle savait très bien qu'il tenterait de l'en empêcher ou du moins de l'en dissuader. Et elle ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de paroles, sa colère bouillonnait encore au fond d'elle, malgré son désarroi.

- Ma chère Evelyn, depuis quelques années, Voldemort prend un malin plaisir à mettre sans dessus dessous le monde des sorciers. Beaucoup ne savent même pas s'ils survivront dans les six prochains mois tant leur sort est aléatoire. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer avec ça et je te répète que tu es en sécurité ici à Poudlard tant que tu restes Evelyn Benders aux yeux de tous mais avec ike et les autres à tes trousses, ton futur semble assez imprévisible. Et je te rassure il en va de même pour beaucoup d'autres. L'avenir est tellement incertain qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de voir aussi loin. Pour le moment, vivre au jour le jour me semble la meilleure solution. Pour en revenir à ta situation actuelle, tu peux aller sur le chemin de traverse à Londres en attendant la rentrée, tu passeras inaperçue en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Voici la liste des matériels et livres nécessaires, que tu trouveras là bas. Je suis obligé de t'y laisser seule car les mangemorts et autres partisans de Voldemort surveillent le plus possible mes faits et gestes en public, alors il vaut mieux pour toi qu'ils ne me voient pas en ta compagnie. Enfin voilà, si tu n'as plus de questions je vais te raccompagner dès à présent. Avec cette rentrée qui se prépare, il y a encore des tonnes de préparatifs.

Ils sortirent du bureau et redescendirent jusqu'aux cheminées par lesquelles ils étaient arrivés. A ce moment, dans l'une d'elle apparut un homme. Vêtu d'une grande cape noire, les cheveux courts et bruns il se tourna vers Evelyn et lui lança un regard surpris, avant que celle- ci ne pousse un cri. Le regard terrorisé, elle se recula comme si devant elle se trouvait un monstre. Immédiatement, Dumbledore intervint :

- Evelyn, calme toi... ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas lui.

- Comment avez-vous pu !!! ... LUI ici !!! Et vous qui disiez que...

- Encore victime de la réputation de mon imbécile de frère, je présume ? dit l'homme d'un air peu enchanté.

- Vous êtes en avance Julian, je ne vous attendais pas avant 20 bonnes minutes...

- Julian ? Répéta Evelyn, incrédule.

- J'ai hérité des yeux marrons moi !!!! Ike, lui s'amusait à assortir les siens au ciel sinistre de l'Angleterre.

- Julian, est le frère jumeau d'Ike Norbu.

- Pour mon plus grand déplaisir croyez-moi...

- Leur famille aussi a été touchée par le vent de la discorde semé par Voldemort lorsque Ike se tourna vers le mauvais côté.

- Si seulement je pouvais ne pas être la copie conforme de ce stupide mouton !

- Bien Julian, vous pouvez aller attendre dans mon bureau, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Le prénommé Julian hocha la tête et s'en alla en direction du bureau. Même après son départ, Evelyn ne pu s'empêcher de continuer de trembler légèrement. Se retrouver en face de ce visage, de si près, l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne le voulut, et lui faisait mal, à cause des souvenirs qui s'y liaient, mais surtout, pour ceux qu'ils avaient détruits, anéantis, les souvenirs de sa famille de ses jours heureux.

-Evelyn, il faut que tu prennes sur toi, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, surtout si tôt, mais il faut que tu parviennes à te ressaisir. Garde en mémoire que ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas celui qui t'a fait tant de mal, que c'est Julian et non pas Ike. Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, tu n'auras rien à craindre de lui. Il faut que tu exorcises la peur liée à ce visage. En attendant, tu peux prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, sur le Chemin de Traverse, déclara-t-il en lui donnant une poignée de poudre.

En se demandant ce que faisait Julian à Poudlard, elle articula « Chemin de Traverse » et sentit la cheminée l'emmener à destination.

* * *

Hiyaaaaa c fini..pfff, g galéré pour trouver toutes ces idées, et comme j'ai mes idées au fur et a mesure, ca risque encore de changer encore un peu lol, eh oui je découvre l'historie en même temps que vous ( oui enfin un peu avant quand meme)..enfin bref pour répondre aux questions de Cixy, ben oui elle aura bien à faire avec les maraudeurs, et bien sur, pour qu'elle puisse dealer avec en beauté, il faut bien qu'elle soit à gryffondor...quoique ca aurait été interressant de la voir ailleurs, mais bon, ca serait plus dur apres pour mettre à jour les plans machiavéliques que je prépare pour elle muahahahahahaaa

enfin bon, voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu, et que vous voudrez bien gratifier tout ca d'une ptite review?

En attendant .....voici un aperçu de ce qui vous attend la prochaine fois

Chap 3 : - pas de titre la tout de suite j'y ai pas encore réfléchi-

« COMMENT OSES TU INSULTER LES POTTER DEVANT MOI ???????? » .. « ...Sorciers de seconde classe..une honte pour notre monde... » ... « Ne t'avise plus jamais de critiquer la famille Black où ce que tu viens de subir te semblera une douce caresse... » « ....Adieu ! »

oui c court, ça veut pas dire grd chose mais si vous devinez bien vous saurez de quoi je parle ...


	3. Around the world

17/09 :

**Youpee youpee yeah ! me vl'a revenue de vacs et je me permets donc de publier le chap 3...**

**Bonne lecture et à bientot pour les reviews **

20/10 : maj : qq modif au niveau de l'hsitoire, et des perso, sinon ca va pas etre cohérent pour al suite mais rien de grave

* * *

**Chap 3**

* * *

...

« Oh, tiens, en parlant d'eux, sa cousine Brenda n'a-t-elle pas récemment épousé un moldu ? hah, Pitoyable...Quand je pense que tu passes ton temps à traîner avec ces immondices, ces lamentables sorciers de seconde catégorie...Ils auraient pu garder leur sang pur mais il faut qu'ils s'aillent se salir dans la boue en épousant des moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe...Ils sont vraiment une honte pour notre monde. »

Jamais Sirius n'avait connu une telle fureur. Ses mains tremblaient dangereusement, son regard était d'un noir à vous glacer le sang.

- Tais toi...TAIS TOI !!!!!!! Rugit-il.

Elle se tu, interloquée par cette interruption.

- Quoi ? Répète moi ce que tu viens de dire, pourceau ingrat, grinça-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

- Comment OSES–tu insulter les Potter ???!!!! Ils valent 100, non 10000 fois mieux que toi et ta vieille famille ignoble !! A force de rester entre vous les familles « sangs pur » vous avez fini par devenir des dégénérés tordus !

D'une colère sans nom, elle lui décrocha une gifle magistrale qu'il reçut sans broncher.

- Toutes ces années, on t'a élevé et tout fait pour que tu sois un Black respectable, mais je vois qu'on a bien échoué. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un petit morveux, ingrats, indigne de la famille !! On a beau essayé de te corriger, tu n'es qu'une véritable tare pour nous mon pauvre Sirius, cracha-t-elle.

- VOUS ! Vous et vos stupides manies de sang pur! C'est complètement aberrant. Ce n'est qu'une discrimination odieuse aussi pourrie que vous ! Toutes ces années, J'AI enduré ça, J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre prôner les idées que partage cet illuminé de Voldemort. Vous n'avez qu'à le rejoindre pendant que vous y êtes, ça ne vous rabaissera pas plus. VOUS êtes la honte de notre monde. VOUS et votre famille êtes les immondices !!

Mrs Black tremblait trop de colère et de stupeur pour répondre. Elle continuait à fixer celui qu'elle avait mit au monde, sa chair, l'insulter, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup et laissa entrer son époux, un homme brun à la carrure imposante, effrayante même. La baguette à la main, il s'approcha de son fils, lui jeta un regard noir.

- Doloris, Lança-t-il simplement en pointant sur Sirius avec sa baguette.

Aussitôt celui-ci se tomba au sol et se tordit de douleur. Un cri de surprise suivit une sorte d'hurlement étouffé qu'il ne pu contenir plus longtemps. De fulgurantes brûlures lui traversèrent tout le corps, et il fut secoué de violents spasmes. Son supplice dura encore quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une heure. Encore tremblant et reprenant son souffle, Sirius entendit son père l'avertir :

- Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de critiquer la famille Black, ou ce petit doloris te semblera une douce caresse face à ce que tu subiras.

Et il sorti de la pièce suivi par Mrs Black qui jeta au jeune homme couché au sol un regard méprisant avant de claquer la porte. Sirius se releva péniblement pour se jeter sur le divan. Mauvaise idée, il étouffa un cri de douleur et tenta tant bien que mal éviter des souffrances inutiles en s'asseyant. Il essuya les larmes causées par ce supplice et surtout par sa rage, sa frustration. Il les détestait. Comment avait-il fait pour les supporter jusqu'à là...Il ne pouvait pas tenir une minute de plus dans cette maison. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir de lui cracher au visage la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, et son père n'hésiterait même pas à le tuer cette fois. Il décida alors de partir, quitter pour toujours cette monstrueuse famille. De toutes façons il n'était pratiquement pas là de toute l'année, vu qu'il serait à Poudlard. Mais en attendant, où aller ? Tout de suite l'image de James lui vint en mémoire. Oui, les parents de James lui avaient toujours fait un excellent accueil et le considéraient comme un quatrième membre de la famille. Et puis si jamais ils refusaient, il pourrait toujours aller camper quelque part en attendant la rentrée dans deux jours. Il se leva en titubant et se dirigea dans sa chambre, prit tout ce qui lui était cher, quelques babioles, des photographies, ses affaires pour Poudlard, et mit tout dans sa malle. Il saisit un morceau de parchemin et griffonna quelques mots d'adieu, non pas qu'il veuille leur témoigner son amour mais juste histoire de mettre un terme à tout ça. « A l'(ig)noble et toujours pu(t)r(ide) famille black, je pars, je ne reviens plus, vous voilà enfin débarrassé d'un fardeau. Vous n'en avez rien à faire donc je ne vous dis pas adieu. Veuillez n'importuner personnes pour vos « recherches » éventuelles et inutiles. L'immonde pourceau »

Il avait jugé bon de rajouté la dernière phrase au cas où, bien qu'il sache qu'ils ne prendraient pas la peine de faire la moindre démarche pour le retrouver. D'ailleurs, ils mettraient bien quelques jours avant de s'apercevoir de sa disparition, sauf si ce stupide elfe de maison, Kreattur, trouvait ce mot et le leur montrait. Il utilisa la poudre de cheminette et arriva dans la cuisine des Potter où il tomba inconscient. Il avait déployé tous ses efforts pour quitter définitivement le 12, place Grimmauld, le sortilège de Doloris l'avait complètement épuisé.

-----------------------------------------------

Lily claqua la porte en sortant. « Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! UN MONSTRE !!! ». Même au bout de six ans ces mots faisaient toujours mal, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient hurlés par sa propre sœur, Pétunia. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était attendue à Poudlard, il y a six ans, l'atmosphère avait changé à la maison.

Sans vraiment s'adorer, Pétunia et Lily se supportaient au moins et l'ambiance était au moins vivable, mais dès qu'ils apprirent qu'elle était une sorcière, tout bascula. Ses parents, si fiers d'elle, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'extasier chaque jour, de déclarer à quel point il était formidable d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. A leurs yeux, Pétunia ne pouvait paraître que plus normale, banale. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle commença à témoigner d'une agressivité non dissimulée envers sa sœur. Chaque parole qu'elle lui destinait était tout sauf agréable. Et pourtant à cette époque, Dieu sait combien elle avait besoin du soutient de s'une sœur.

Au départ, elle était vraiment enchantée à l'idée d'être une sorcière, c'était une vie beaucoup plus exaltante qui s'offrait à elle : plutôt que d'entrer au collège comme tout le monde, elle allait pouvoir faire mumuse avec une baguette, préparer des potions et filtres d'amour, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Puis vint le sentiment nettement moins réjouissant d'être différente d'être le « monstre ». Elle ne l'avait annoncé à aucun de ses amis, elle avait bien trop peur de leur réaction et avait du inventer une excuse quelconque expliquant pourquoi elle n'allait pas à St Peter's School, tout comme ceux de son âge. Peu à peu, ses amis devinrent de plus en plus dubitatifs, et elle fatiguée de toujours devoir mentir, ils s'éloignèrent au point de se dire à peine bonjour, ou juste faire un sourire lorsqu'ils se croisent dans la rue pendant les vacances scolaires. Tout d'abord, Lily avait très mal vécu cette distance et toute cette nouveauté, puis, avec le temps, elle s'y était faite et avait fini par prendre goût à sa vie ici, à Poudlard, la magie était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle aimait et finissait par faire partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Elle s'était aussi faite de nombreux amis à l'école et parvenait à être totalement heureuse de cette nouvelle existence. Et alors que les retours à la maison auraient dû être joyeux et reposants, Pétunia faisait tout pour lui faire regretter d'être revenue, lui lançant sans cesse des remarques cinglantes. Bien évidemment, elle se gardait bien de le faire devant ses parents, et une fois leur dos tourné, elle faisait preuve d'une telle méchanceté que Lily, d'abord blessée par ces mots, finissait elle aussi par lui être hostile. Elle se servait même parfois de la magie, venant juste d'obtenir ses BUSEs (brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire) à la fin de sa cinquième année, elle avait le droit de pratiquer la magie hors de l'école, dans la limite du raisonnable. Mais elle regrettait très vite ses gestes, elle était consciente que c'était par jalousie que sa sœur réagissait ainsi, et reconnaissait qu'elle-même lui en aurait beaucoup voulu si les rôles étaient inversés.

Elle se coucha sur son lit, les bras croisés sous la tête. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retourner à Poudlard, elle ne pourrait plus supporter Pétunia. Heureusement qu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée. L'été avait été très long ici, sans ses amis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au cadre posé sur la table de chevet. La photo (d'origine magique), représentait trois jeunes filles, souriant pour immortaliser la journée agréable qu'elles venaient de passer à Pré-Au-Lard. A droite, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et les yeux d'un vert profond, Lily tenait par le bras Kate Turner, une blondinette. Celle-ci avait un caractère vif mais un cœur d'or. Si elle se laissait souvent aller à de violentes colères, elle revenait toujours s'excuser une fois la tornade passée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la langue bien pendue et un cynisme caustique. Rachel Takana, à sa gauche, le bras autour du coup de Kate, était plus modérée, masi restait quand même une sacré pipelette. Rachel était une japonaise venue faire ses études à Poudlard, lors de la deuxième année. Dès le début, Lily et Kate l'avait prise sous leur aile et l'avaient fait se sentir comme chez elle. Rachel. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux de chats attiraient beaucoup de garçons, mais le regard froid et indifférent qu'elle leur lançait déstabilisait même les plus audacieux qui repartaient sans demander leurs restes après un « non,merci » jeté impassiblement, sans même qu'elle ait jeté le regard sur eux.

Kate ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle repoussait automatiquement tous les garçons qui l'approchaient. Elle répondait alors qu'ils ne l'intéressaient pas et que de toutes façons, une fois retournée chez elle, elle devrait épouser l'héritier d'une grande famille de son pays, et qu'elle ne devait donc pas perdre de son temps inutilement en amourettes qui ne menaient à rien. Mais ses amies répliquaient qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle vive de moment heureux ici avec quelqu'un qu'elle aurait aimé plutôt que de se résigner à épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et qu'elle choisirait encore moins, il fallait profiter de sa jeunesse. Et comme à chaque fois, Rachel se débrouillait pour contourner le sujet, laissant en doute toute amour ou même juste toute attirance elle éprouverait pour l'un de leurs camarades.

------------------------------

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Sirius reconnut un plafond bien familier pour s'être réveillé dessous pendant plusieurs semaines. Il voulut se relever mais ne pu qu'esquisser des grimaces de douleur.

- Je serais toi, je resterai en place, tu vas encore avoir de sérieuses courbatures pour les cinq prochains jours, fit la voix d'un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien.

Adossé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras croisés, James Potter lui adressa un sourire. Ses cheveux, comme à l'ordinaire, impossibles à coiffer, se bataillaient au dessus de son crâne.

- On peut dire que tu nous as fait une peur bleue, Patmol. On t'a vu débarquer et là, vlan ! Tu t'écroules sur le tapis.

- Disons qu'une fois de plus, j'ai surestimé ma force légendaire...Au moins après ça, j'aurais un physique d'athlète. Les premières années pourront soupirer encore plus sur mon passage, dit il en recouvrant sa tête de la couverture.

- Il a osé le Doloris cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James, le visage soudain grave.

Sirius sorti sa tête et acquiesça d'un air sombre.

- Dis vieux, tu crois que tes parents accepteraient de m'héberger pour quelques jours, jusqu'à la rentrée ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça, ils préfèreraient t'enchaîner au lit plutôt que de laisser retourner chez toi. Dès que ma mère a appris qu'un doloris t'avais été infligé, elle a crié au scandale et a faillit contacter le ministère. J'ai dû l'en dissuader et j'ai pu obtenir qu'un sursis, elle attend donc ton avis pour appeler la Gazette et provoquer une polémique autour des mauvais traitements infligés par certains parents.

- Merci, dit-il reconnaissant, ça sera juste deux-trois jours, histoire de ne pas avoir à aller au chaudron baveur.

- Depuis quand es-tu un embarras ici ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as même pas à demander ! Cette maison t'es grande ouverte !

- Et comment ! Déclara d'une voix forte Mrs Potter qu'aucun des deux n'avait entendu entrer. Comment te sens-tu Sirius ? Tu as besoin de repos, que dirais-tu d'un peu de potion du sommeil ?

L'intéressé la regardant en souriant, ce côté mère poule de Mrs Potter lui rappelaient en quelque sorte l'amour maternel qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Depuis qu'il connaissait James, c'est-à-dire sa 1ère année, elle avait toujours été comme sa seconde mère, tout en considérant qu'il puisse désigner Mrs Black par ce terme...Aussitôt que Mrs Potter quitta la pièce, James se rapprocha de Sirius, s'assit sur le lit et lui demanda :

- Alors, opérationnel pour le plan « Sauvez Mumus » ?

- mon cher Cornedrue, apprends que notre Queudver national est afin parvenu à faire pousser des poils sur la totalité de son petit corps. Il lui faut encore s'entraîner quelques temps et il sera fin prêt pour nous accompagner lors de nuits de folies sous la lune...

Rémus Lupin, leur ami, souffrait de lycanthropie : à chaque pleine lune, il était forcé de passer vingt-quatre heures dans la cabane hurlante au Pré-Au-Lard ( à laquelle il accédait par un passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur, établit par les bons soins de Dumbledore lui-même) afin d'eviter que le loup garou qu'il devenait se fasse de mal à quiconque. Afin de l'aider à surmonter ces douloureuses transformations, James, Sirius et Peter Pettigrow, avaient essayé durant ces trois dernières années, de devenir des Animagi. Ils avaient passé les trois preniers mois à trouver en quel animal ils allaient se transformer, essayant de nombreux sorts et formules afin de voir lequel leur correspondait. Toutes ces tentatives n'étaient pas sans danger : sujets à quelques erreurs dues à leur inexpérience et leur impatience, ils furent victimes d'effets secondaires plutôt surprenant. Poudlard se souviendrait longtemps encore du jour où James se mit à pousser des cris d'animaux chaque fois qu'il tentait de dire quelque chose, ne parvenant pas à articuler une syllabe, ou encore celui où Sirius se vit affublé d'une queue noire frétillante, ou encore lorsque Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Finalement ils finirent par découvrir ce qu'ils étaient : James se transformait en un cerf majestueux, Sirius prit l'apparence d'un gros chien noir, et Peter était un petit rat. Au bout de deux ans, ils avaient atteint leur but, et allaient enfin recevoir la récompense de ces longs mois d'efforts, à savoir une ballade au clair de pleine lune, tenir compagnie à Rémus et s'amuser. Bien sûr c'était en toute illégalité qu'ils sortaient, d'un côté parce qu'il fallait être recensé en tant qu'Animagus, et surtout qu'il n'était pas permit de sortir le soir, encore moins se promener dans la forêt interdite, qui plus est avec un loup garou. Il fallait éviter à tout prix que les gens ne découvrent le secret de leur ami.

* * *

**Bon alors je me suis demandée si il fallait que je m'arrete la et je publie direct ou alors je continue un peu sachant que le suite concerne le chemin de traverse où tous nos héros se rencontrent...puis je me suis dit, "oh puis zut je publie et on verra bien ! " Donc j'espère que ca vous a plu qd meme..**


	4. A whole new world

**Disclaimer :** Gnagnagnagn Harry Potter , JKR ..blabla, pas à moi...

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR** : changement ds la présentation de la fic. Marre de devoir tjs trouver des synonymes pour dire (fit, lança, ça va deux trois fois mais ça lourde vite), et ayant vu la fic de mon amie canard qui s'en sort très bien avec les dialogues façon théâtre, j'ai donc décidé de faire pareil, d'un côté parce que c'était plus pratique, et de l', pas très littéraire de autre parce zaime bien ajouter des didascalies à la con. J'avoue que c'est pas très professionnel de changer comme ca en cours d'écriture, mais après tout on me demande pas d'être professionnelle, juste d'écrire pour mon plaisir alors bon...

**reNOTES DE L'AUTEUR** : Bon vl' a enfin mon quatrième chapitre, il a qd meme mis du tps pour la simple raison que j'avais décide de ne plus écrire par manque de temps mais le destin a voulu que je fusse coupé d'adsl pendant quelques temps et que ce soit pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, ce qui me laissa donc du temps pour écrire la suiteuuh donc voila bonne lecture et à vos reviews !

**resumé des chap précedents :** C'est la rentrée à Poudlard, Evelyn va devoir faire face à un nouvel environnement, et tenter de casser son passé. Nous retrouvons nos maraudeurs préférés ainsi que Lily et ses tites copines, Rachel et Kate...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Mrs Evans prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la 7ème fois** : Surtout fais bien attention à toi ma chérie, tu sais que je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée que tu ailles là bas avec tout ce qui se passe dans votre monde...

**Lily exaspérée :** Maman, tout ira bien ! Ne te fais pas un sang d'encre pour rien, Poudlard est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Et s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu arrêter de comporter comme si j'étais en 1ère année, ça en devient franchement embarrassant.

**Mrs Evans :** Mais enfin ! Il n'y pas de honte à avoir des parents affectueux ! Tiens voilà Rachel et Kate !

Celles-ci arrivaient, hilares, en poussant les chariots contenant leurs bagages respectifs. Elle avaient admiré la scène de loin et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire du surplus de tendresse venant de la mère de leur amie. Après avoir salué Mrs Evans, elles vinrent arracher Lily pour monter dans le train, la sauvant d'un quart d'heure de honte supplémentaire.

**Kate :** Alors, encore une fois, Pétunia n'est pas venue, surprenant dis donc...

**Lily :** Oh ça la perturbait tellement qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de compenser par un petit mot, sortant une petite feuille pliée en deux où l'on pouvait lire : « Hors de cette maison sale monstre »

**Rachel soupirant :** Ya pas à dire, elle ne va pas nous manquer celle-la...,.

**Lily ****désignant un groupe de filles de Serpentard montant dans le wagon suivant** : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, t'as de quoi compenser là...

**Kate d'un air faussement peiné :** Comment ai-je pu oublier cette chère Narcissa et ses autruches...Mon été fut vraiment triste sans elles,.

**Lily :** Ses stupides remarques et son éternelle bêtise seront toujours inégalables...je me demande comment elle fait pour avoir l'air toujours plus idiote chaque année...

**Rachel philosophe :** La connerie est un don...elle nous permet de distinguer les autres des gens comme elles. Ca remonte le moral non ?

**Lily :** Tiens, vous avez remarqué que Natalia n'est pas avec elles ? C'est quand même bizarre de ne pas la voir collée aux basques de Narcissa. Va-t-on avoir droit à du crêpage de chignon en live ?

**Kate :** Dis Lily, ça t'arrive de t'informer quand t'es chez toi ? Natalia Edison vient de perdre ses parents il y a deux jours. Tués par l'autre taré. A mon avis, ils ont eu la frousse et ont tenté de quitter les rangs. Mais faut croire que c'est pas si facile de faire faux bond à Voldy. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle revienne si vite.

Les filles étaient des rares qui osaient prononcer, et aussi familièrement, le nom du mage noir. Kate avait des parents aurors qui faisaient tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas une sotte terrorisée face à ce qui arrivait au monde des sorciers, et tentaient de faire développer chez elle un regard extérieur non influencé par la peur. Rachel qui, depuis toute petite, avait appris à ne pas avoir peur du nom de la chose plutôt que de la chose elle-même, était consciente de ce qui se passait dans le monde occidental mais savait contrôler ses émotions. Et puis, elle avait déjà vu pire dans son pays. Lily, d'abord très mal à l'aise dès qu'une de ses amies prononçaient son nom, avait fini par s'y habituer et voir les évènements avec un peu plus de recul.

Tout en bavardant, elles avaient choisi un compartiment vide et prenaient place confortablement quand un jeune homme vint frapper à la porte.

**Kate :** Tiens, bonjour Remus, bonnes vacances ?

**Remus :** Bien reposantes en tous cas, et vous ?

**Rachel :** Comme tous les étés, génial, mais bon en fin de compte, on n'est pas si malheureuses de rentrer.

**Remus :** Justement, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer l'année qu'une petite réunion de préfets.

**Lily se levant d'un bond** : Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié !

**Kate :** Et c'est ce qu'on appelle une préfète responsable...Allez bon courage à tous les deux.

Arrivant au compartiment réservé aux préfets, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et écoutaient les deux préfets en chef, Jess Harton, une grande Serdaigle, sérieuse et compétente, (comme tous les Serdaigles d'ailleurs) et Jake Hurley, Serdaigle également. Ils avaient été préfets depuis 3 ans déjà et remplissaient si bien leurs fonctions qu'on disait désormais de quelqu'un qu'il était « aussi efficace que les 2J ».

**Jake distribuant des morceaux de parchemin à chacun et débitant tout d'une traite :** Voici les nouveaux mots de passe, merci de ne pas les égarer, sinon c'est un vrai souk qui nous attend. Je vous rappelle que vous devez prendre en charge les 1ères années, ou du moins les aider afin qu'on ne soit pas obligés de les repêcher dans el lac ou les décoller de la salle gluante. Des questions ?

**Préfète Serpentard :** Euh...des nouveaux règlements ?

**Jess :** Ca aurait été mentionné dans le courrier qui t'a été adressé ou alors le directeur en fera part à tout le monde directement pendant le dîner de ce soir.

Après une dizaine de minutes de règlements administratifs, Jess ajouta :

- Au fait, il y a une nouvelle en 6ème année, elle sera répartie avant les 1ères années dans le bureau de Mcgonagall. Dumbledore a dit que c'était pour lui éviter l'embarras d'être mélangée avec les 1ères années pour une entrée si tardive à Poudlard. Elle s'appelle Evelyn Benders et euh...c'est tout, on n'en sait pas plus. Je vous prierai donc de tout faire pour qu'elle s'intègre bien à Poudlard, surtout si elle est dans votre maison. Voilà on a fait le tour des choses. Je pense que vous pouvez retourner voir vos amis.

Lily sortit du compartiment en compagnie de Remus, tous deux profitaient du retour vers leur compartiment pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien dans le Poudlard Express.

**Remus :** C'est quand même inhabituel de voir une nouvelle en 6ème année, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible...

**Lily** rêvant d'exotisme et de paysages merveilleux : A mon avis elle a un statut spécial, elle doit sûrement venir d'une grande famille ou de l'étranger,

**Remus :** On devrait la croiser dans le train non ? Vu comme on est partis, on va bien finir par la trouver.

Plongée dans un bouquin passionnant sur la nécromancie au 18ème siècle, Evelyn n'entendit pas les deux personnes rentrer.

- Salut, tu es bien Evelyn ?

- euh...oui, répondit-elle en levant ses grands yeux noirs vers les deux premiers élèves qui lui adressaient la parole depuis son arrivée.

**Remus :** On avait remarqué que tu ne portais les couleurs d'aucune maison, alors on s'est dit que ça ne pouvait être que toi. Voici Lily Evans et moi c Remus Lupin, on est les deux préfets de Gryffondor. Si tu as besoin d'un guide, d'un renseignement, on est là pour te donner tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

**Lily Sœur Térésa en Herbe** : On allait repartir dans nos compartiments, alors si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous

**Remus sourire charmeur** : Oui, je suis sûr que mes maraudeurs seraient ravis de t'accueillir.

**Lily :** Ils vont se jeter sur elle comme des bêtes oui ! Pas moyen de contrôler leur pulsions ceux la...

**Remus outré** : Nous ??? Mais mademoiselle, je vous prierai de cesser de nous considérer comme des animaux, nous sommes des personnes tout à fait civilisées.

**Lily se tournant vers Evelyn:** Ouais ouais, je serais toi je me tiendrais à l'écart de ces guignols. Tu as fait ton choix ?

**Evelyn :** Je pense que je vais d'abord faire un tour du côté des filles, mais**...devant l'air dépité et attendrissant de Remus** je passerai vous voir tout à l'heure.

Ils arrivèrent devant le compartiment des garçons où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix cria :

- Ben te v'la Mumus !! On se demandait ce que t'était parti faire avec Evans, y'en a James qui commençait à se demander...Bonjour, Sirius, enchanté, déclara-t-il, en tendant la main à Evelyn qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

**Lily l'éloignant d'Evelyn :** Black ! Enlève tes sales pattes, elle n'est pas pour toi !

Evelyn fit un sourire timide et se laissa emporter par la Gryffondor.

**Sirius se jetant sur Remus : **Mais qui est cette charmante petite ?????.

**Remus tentant de se dégager :** Eh oh calmos...C'est une nouvelle, Evelyn Bander, elle arrive en 6ème année. Et euh, c'est tout ce qu'on nous a dit.

**James :** Ben en tous cas, elle s'est déjà fait happée par Evans, la pauvre.

**Peter levant le nez de son bouquin : **Ouais, t'aurais bien aimé être à sa place hein Cornedrue !

**James d'un air entendu** : Mouais je lui ferais payer son insolence à cette petite...

**Remus détective : **En attendant, elle est quand même bizarre cette fille, je sais pas, une impression bizarre qu'elle me donne...

**Sirius :** Roh mais arrête !!! On t'a déjà dit de laisser ton mode Loupio en veille !!! Faut toujours que tu trouves quelque chose qui cloche !! Elle a l'air très bien cette belle brune...

**Peter :** Et puis, elle a peut être juste un côté Vélane.

**Remus peu convaincu :** Mouais...Vous savez bien que mon instinct animal ne se trompe pas souvent...

**Sirius :** Oui mais que ça arrive non ? Donc voilà, considère que c'est le cas ici.

**James revenant à la charge : **Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps avec Evans ??

**Remus exaspéré** : Roh James, s'il te plaît, pour la énième fois, non, je ne faisais rien avec Evans.

**Sirius d'un air nostalgique** : Que je regrette le temps où Evans n'était que rien que la petite peste, la détestable et insupportable Evans...Maintenant, c'est Lily par ci, Lily par là...

**James indigné** : Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'aimer la fille que je déteste ?? J'aurais préféré que ce soit n'importe qui, même ses copines plutôt qu'elle !!

**Peter :** Mais hélas, ton cœur a choisi celle qui te serait le plus difficile à avoir...Si jamais tu l'as bien sûr...Ta réputation de Dom Juan va finir par être ternie mon pauvre James.

**Sirius :** Battu à plate couture par Sirius Black, le grand séducteur qui haut la main, va gagner le cœur de sa nouvelle proie, Evelyn Benders.

**Remus :** Oh si j'étais toi, j'en serai pas si sûr. Avec Evans qui semble l'avoir pris sous son aile, attends toi à de bons obstacles.

**Sirius :** L'ambition, mes amis, l'ambition ! Plus ça sera dur, plus ça me tente...

- Je vous ramène une nouvelle recrue, Evelyn Benders, commençant Lily en entrant dans le compartiment.

Kate et Rachel levèrent vers elles des yeux étonnés. Une nouvelle ? Kate reprit rapidement ses esprits et attaqua aussi sec :

- Salut, Kate Turner. Tu viens d'où ? T'es en quelle année, quelle maison ???

**Rachel :** Kate STOP !!!! Tu vas lui faire peur !! Désolée pour elle, moi c Rachel, tu vas bien ?

**Evelyn** **ne sachant plus trop où donner de la tête oO** Euh...oui ça va merci...

**Kate** **avec un sourire effrayant** : Bien installe toi, on va être forcées de te faire un petit interrogatoire de routine...

**Lily :** Oui bon ça va, tu viens déjà de l'assommer avec tes questions/

**Evelyn :** Bon bon d'accord, je vais me soumettre à cette grande enquête. Par quoi je commence ?

**Rachel :** Ben, commençons par les trucs bien bateau, d'où tu viens ?

**Evelyn :** Du nord de l'Irlande, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé ces cinq dernières années alors bon, on peut dire que je viens d'un peu partout.

**Kate :** Et tu rentres en quelle année et quelle maison ?

**Evelyn :** En 6ème année mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop dans quelle maison, je connais vraiment rien de cette école.

**Lily **guide touristique : Tu vas être répartie à ton arrivée. Je vais t'emmener voir McGonagall, et elle va te mettre un jouli chapeau tout rapiécé sur la tête et tu feras partie d'une des quatre maisons qui composent Poudlard, à savoir, Gryffondor...

**Kate :** C'EST NOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!

**Lily :** Merci Kate, elle avait compris. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

**Evelyn :** Et on est sélectionnés selon quels critères ?

**Rachel **: généralement tes qualités : sérieux, assiduité, curiosité, etc....mais en fait, on n'est pas vraiment certains de ce qui fait décider le Choixpeau.

**Kate :** Et pourquoi t'es venue à Poudlard ?

Evelyn réfléchit quelques instants et répondit simplement :

- Parce que c'est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs et que tout en apprenant comment survivre dans ce monde de barbare, je serais tranquille.

Les autres n'osèrent pas se montrer plus indiscrètes et commencèrent à parler chiffons, quand ils aperçurent au loin le village de Pré au Lard. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta à la gare, et une nuée d'élèves en sorti. Une forme gigantesque debout sur le bord du quai se mit à crier un « PREMIERES ANNEES VENEZ AVEC MOI, PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIIT » d'un ton sans réplique. Kate expliqua à Evelyn que c'était Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, un homme en effet imposant, voir terrifiant pour les premières années mais en vérité adorable. Les autres élèves partirent alors en direction de calèches tirées par d'énormes animaux. Morphologiquement semblables aux chevaux mais leur cou et leurs têtes étaient écaillées comme celle d'un dragon. Une grande paire d'ailes s'ajoutait leur corps squelettiques. « Toi aussi tu vois les sombrals hein ? » Evelyn sursauta, complètement à ses pensées. Rachel lui souri timidement.

**Rachel :** Tu as vu mourir qui, sans vouloir être indiscrète ?

**Evelyn :** Comment ça ?

**Rachel :** Les sombrals sont des animaux visibles qu'aux personnes qui en ont vu mourir d'autres. Aux yeux des autres, ce sont des charrettes qui se déplacent de façon magique.

**Evelyn :** Ah...j'ai vu...mon père se faire tuer...

**Rachel :** Je vois...moi, c'est mon petit frère qui s'est fait emporter par un loup-garou...j'ai mis 6 ans à m'en remettre...

**Evelyn :** Pour ma part, c'est assez récent, mais en fin de compte je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé...j'ai l'impression d'être dans une si je refusais de faire face à la vérité autour de moi...Le jour où vraiment je m'apercevrai de la réalité des choses, je sais que ça va faire mal...

Elles entrèrent dans une des voitures et Evelyn découvrit le paysage mystérieux avoisinant le domaine de Poudlard : une forêt sombre et profonde, à la fois effrayante et fascinante, surplombée d'un majestueux château, gigantesque et imposant. Une fois arrivées, elles descendirent de la voiture et Lily l'emmena à l'intérieur, dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'au bureau de la dénommée, Professeur Mcgonagall. Lily frappa et elles entrèrent.

- Professeur, voici Evelyn Benders.

- Ah oui Evelyn, bienvenue. Je vais devoir abréger les formalités administratives car nous ne sommes pas dans les temps et j'ai encore toutes les 1ères années à répartir. Bien, vous allez mettre ce chapeau sur votre tête, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de tissu rapiécé ayant vaguement la forme d'un chapeau avec ce qui ressemblait à une bouche et deux yeux.

A peine l'eut-elle mis sur sa tête qu'il s'anima se mit à parler :

- Hum...Evelyn donc...Benders...? Vraiment ?...hum, c'est sans importance de toutes façons...voyons, je vois de la détermination...ça oui...une volonté à toute épreuve...une bonne dose de courage aussi...ah tiens...du sang amary...je n'en avais pas vu depuis des années...et à vrai dire, Poudlard n'a jamais pu compter dans ses rang une descendante amary...hum que dirais-tu d'aller dans une maison où tu pourras redorer l'image de tes ancêtres ? Que dirais-tu de ...GRYFFONDOR !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Evelyn retira le couvre-chef et vit Lily lui faire un grand sourire de félicitations.

**McGonagall :** Bien, vous serez désormais dans la maison de Gryffondor dont je suis la directrice. Revenez me voir dans mon bureau demain et nous règlerons les détails. En attendant, vous pouvez retourner toutes les deux dans la grande salle, la cérémonie de la répartition ne va pas tarder.

Evelyn suivit Lily à travers les grands corridors du château et aperçut le groupe des élèves de Gryffondor, rassemblés devant la grande salle avec les autres élèves. Elles les rejoignirent et tous ensemble dans un grand brouhaha, ils entrèrent. La salle était vraiment somptueuse, quatre longues rangées de tables menaient à une rangée plus petite, disposée dans l'autre sens, où se tenait le professeur Dumbledore en compagnie d'autres personnes, sûrement de professeurs. Derrière lui étaient accrochés les 4 armoiries des différentes maisons. Le plafond reflétait exactement le ciel sinistre au dehors et juste dessous, des centaines de bougies flottaient en l'air éclairant l'ensemble de la grande salle.

Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, Evelyn se retrouva à côté de Rachel et face à Sirius, et les autres « maraudeurs » à ses côtés. Il allait engager la conversation lorsque le silence se fit dans la salle. Mcgonagall entra à la tête d'une armée de 1ères années, resserrés les uns contre les autres comme des petits agneaux pénétrant dans la cage aux lions. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs où était posé un tabouret sur lequel Evelyn reconnu le Choixpeau. Chaque élève à l'appel de son nom vint s'asseoir et posa le « décideur de maison » si sa tête. A chaque résultat, la table de la maison concernée applaudissait à tout rompre pour accueillir comme il se devait le nouveau. Arrivé au dernier élève, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Mes chers élèves, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence...Et avant de vous endormir avec mon habituel discours barbant, je vous souhaite un agréable repas.

Il claqua des doigts et toutes les assiettes se couvrirent de mets à l'air aussi appétissants et succulents les uns que les autres. Tandis que tous se régalaient, Sirius réattaqua :

**Sirius :** Alors Evelyn, comment tu te sens à ton premier jour à Poudlard ?

**Evelyn :** Oh ben, très bien je dois dire, les filles s'occupent bien de moi, je ne me suis pas encore perdue. Et puis, ça a l'air très chouette comme école.

**Sirius avec un clin d'œil:** Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! On connaît la plupart des bâtiments comme nos poches alors si ça te tente, on peut te faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

**Rachel :** Quand Black s'en mêle, ça sent les ennuis...

**Sirius fronçant les sourcils:** Un problème Katana ?

**Rachel :** Oh moi aucun, c'est juste elle qui risque d'avoir des ennuis à trainailler avec vous dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit...

**Sirius :** Qui parlait de virée nocturne ? Sauf si c'est ce que tu souhaites Evelyn...

**Evelyn :** Oh les visites diurnes me vont très bien aussi...

**Rachel :** Moi ça serait pas les problèmes administratifs que je craindrais, ça serait plutôt de me retrouver avec eux dans un couloir mal éclairé...

**Sirius :** Ne t'inquiète pas Takana, même si cette situation devait arriver un jour, je ne me jetterais jamais sur toi...

**Rachel :** Merci de me rassurer, Black, mais vous autres contrôlez tellement mal vos pulsions animales que j'aurai plus peur pour Evelyn.

**James dévorant son morceau de poulet d'une bouchée: **A vous entendre, on a vraiment l'air de monstres.

**Kate :** Ne faites pas les innocents, les Doms Juan de service. Combien de cœurs avez-vous brisés rien que l'année dernière ? Je ne fais que la mettre en garde que vous n'êtes pas des gens très fréquentables.

**Evelyn :** Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, je ne me ferai pas avoir si facilement. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie.

Tout en parlant, Evelyn regardait du côté de la table des professeurs et leur demanda de les lui présenter rapidement.

**Kate :** Bon alors, tout à droite, t'as McGonagall, tu la connais déjà un peu. Professeur de métamorphose, assez stricte, pour ne pas dire beaucoup...et qui plus est la directrice de Gryffondor...Alors t'aura tout intérêt d'être à l'heure en cours avec elle.

**Sirius :** Après t'as Myanes, prof de créatures magiques. Directeur des Serpentard, une vraie teigne. On le soupçonne de vouloir tuer les élèves en les livrant à ses bébêtes.

**James :** A côté de Dumbledore, voilà Flitwick, sortilèges. Ne pas se fier à sa petite taille il attend beaucoup de ses élèves. C'est aussi le directeur des Poufsouffle.

**Remus :** Ensuite, Pitiponk, professeur de botanique, un peu simplet mais très gentil.

**Rachel :** Celle à côté c'est Selena, prof de potions. Assez appréciée, peut être plus chez les garçons que les filles, vu qu'ils sont tous amoureux d'elle. Mais elle ne se contente pas d'être très jolie, elle est gentille, drôle et efficace comme prof. C'est la directrice de Serdaigle.

Ils allaient continuer lorsque Dumbledore se leva :

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous l'estomac plein, nous allons passer aux traditionnelles annonces de début d'année. Tout d'abord, je vous rappelle que les éternelles restrictions du règlement sont encore et toujours valables, que la Forêt Interdite ne l'est pas sans raisons et que vous n'aurez toujours pas le droit de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir une fois passée l'extinction des feux. Bref rien de nouveau à ce niveau là.

Il prit une pause et posa son regard sur Evelyn avant de continuer :

- J'aimerais aussi ajouter quelques mots sur la situation actuelle du monde des sorciers...

Des murmures fusèrent d'un peu partout. Tout le monde était conscient de vivre une période peu radieuse mais Dumbledore parvenait toujours à calmer les esprits.

- De nombreux évènements à l'extérieur arrivent sans crier gare, semant le malheur et la peur dans nos familles. Mais je veux que vous gardiez en tête, malgré ce vent de discorde, l'unité de Poudlard repose sur les unités des maisons. Quelque soit le passé de chacun je suis persuadé que nous pouvons entre nous rester liés et forts, que tous ensemble nous résisterons et nous surpassons toutes ces horreurs...Certains de vos camarades ont perdu de leur famille cet été encore. C'est ici que votre esprit de communauté doit s'exprimer, ils ont besoin de votre soutien et je suis sûr que vous avez envie de les aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Poudlard a, jusqu'ici, été un endroit sûr et je compte le maintenir, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, mais je vous promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour vous protéger...Mais je pense que une bonne protection commence par une bonne défense...c'est pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : le professeur Norbu.

Evelyn faillit s'étouffer à ce nom. Son cœur prenait une allure folle. Tremblante, elle se tourna vers la table des professeur, et vit ses craintes fondées...Ce visage...Cet horrible visage...et ces..yeux marrons ?? Ce serait donc ...Le frère ?...

Celui-ci se leva et prit la parole :

- Je remercie le professeur Dumbledore pour cet accueil. Je m'appelle Julian Norbu, et en tant que futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je vous souhaite un bon début d'année. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances pour vous reposer car je vais vous imposer un rythme effréné...Sachez que sa propre défense ne s'arrête pas aux portes de la salle de classe, mais que vous en aurez besoin tout au long de votre vie et n'importe où. Passez une bonne soirée et soyez frais et dispos pour cette nouvelle semaine, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**Rachel :** Evelyn ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute blanche...

**Evelyn :** Euh...oui...oui...Je...C'est...C'est la fatigue...Ca va passer...

**Sirius :** Tu es sûre ? S'il le faut on t'emmène voir Mrs Pomfresh, elle va s'occuper de toi...

**Evelyn :** Non non je vous assure, je vais bien...J'ais juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Les professeurs se levèrent de tables et Dumbledore amena les préfets à guider les élèves jusqu'à leur maison respectives. Lily et Remus se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle : « Gryffondor par ici s'il vous plaît ! ». Dans un désordre complet, les élèves se regroupèrent tant bien que mal et suivirent les préfets jusqu'à leur maison. Les Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau sur lequel « la grosse dame » était peinte.

**Grosse Dame :** AAAAH Bon retour les Gryffondors !! Bonnes vacances ??? Voyons voir les nouveaux minois de cette annéeeeeeeee....

**Remus :** Euh..bonsoir madame...Le mot de passe, ça vous intéresse ?

**Grosse Dame :** Oh ah oui !! Pardon, Où avais-je la tête ? Moi ces rentrées ça me mets dans un de ces états, vous comprenez, nous nous sommes ennuyées pendant deux longs mois, Madame Ginger du cinquième étage et moi.

**Lily :** Benero !

**Grosse Dame en ouvrant le passage:** Oh bon ça va, ça va...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune où un bon feu avait été allumé. Quelques tables, des canapés et fauteuils qui semblaient plus que confortables. La pièce avait vraiment quelque chose de chaleureux, reflétant les longues soirées des élèves, au coin du feu à tergiverser sur les derniers potins ou la dernière remarque cinglante de Myanes.

Garçons et filles se séparèrent pour monter à leur dortoir. Evelyn avait son lit dans la même chambre que Lily et les autres, remplaçant une camarade qui, suite à de malheureux évènements, avait dû quitter Poudlard. Une fois débarbouillées et prêtes à se coucher, les filles, dans leur éternelle bavardise, ne purent s'empêcher de papoter encore une heure, commentant les couples et ruptures de l'été. Evelyn s'endormit avant les autres, la fatigue et les derniers évènements ayant eu raison d'elle.

* * *

Prosper Yoplaboum ! voila ce chap est achevé enfiiiiiiin...maintenant va falloir se REcreuser les méninges pour la suite. ..j'espère que ca vous a plu ! et a bientot pour de nouvelels aventures


End file.
